


Seeing Double

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Drunkenness, Episode: s02e02 Dance Dance Resolution, Flash Fic, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Eleanor chats with a monk or monks at a party





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Sacred"

“So, I know you don’t talk, and that’s cool,” Eleanor said, leaning closer to the monk - one of them. Maybe both of them? She wasn’t sure if she was seeing double from the margaritas or if both monks were there.

He or they nodded.

“Right, so I just want to check, are shrimp, like, sacred to you? Like, I don’t want to offend you by eating a shrimp in front of you.”

He or they shook his head no.

“Great!” Eleanor pulled a shrimp out of her bra and stuffed it in her mouth. “Cause I was about to die holding off on chompin’ down this bad boy.”

The monk or monks tilted his head to the side.

“Oh, do you want one?” Eleanor asked. “Sure you can have one right- ha! Like I’d give you up little shrampie! Nice try! Both of you!”

\---

Jason watched the crazy woman walk away and it suddenly clicked. Something was seriously wrong with this place. Maybe he would go watch some NFL Redzone while he tried to figure out what it was. 


End file.
